Make Up
by withadream13
Summary: After a fight it's time for making up


**MAKE UP**

Reba and Brock had planned a romantic weekend for the two of them. Her parents had come all the way from Oklahoma to pick up the girls for a funny weekend. They missed their grandbabies. But a fight on that morning might have turned everything away.

Brock left in hurry while his wife was screaming at him for some silly thing. He hadn't quite understood what he had done and he didn't know if he wanted to. She had been moody lately. She'd pick a fight for no reason, cry for no reason and when he'd hug she ask if he had pity. And when he didn't say a word or show any kind of concern she'd get mad at him. He drowned himself in work to keep his mind busy. He wouldn't have notice the hours in the clock if his assistance didn't knock at his door asking him if she could leave. They had planned this romantic weekend for awhile and he might have just blown it away by going home late.

Reba had been wondering the whole day what the heck was wrong. Why would she get mad so easily? Why was she crying with every single movie she'd see on TV? But mostly why she could desperately need her husband but put him away? Even little Kyra had noticed her mother's mood swings. Reba decided it was time to figure out what the heck was wrong with her. She grabbed her car keys, headed off through the door determine to know what was wrong.

It was already dark when Reba arrived home. There was no sign of her husband, so she still had time to made dinner.

Reba took a last look at mirror. She smiled. She couldn't wait for Brock to come home. She was wearing a cute little black dress that could take any man's breath away. And a pair of high heels that made hers legs looking longer. She let her long curly hair spread free. She put a little make-up but not to much, she knew how much her husband loved her freckles.

Reba was sitting in couch patiently waiting for her husband to come home. While their dinner got cold in the kitchen.

Brock opened up the door and he saw his wife at the living room. He knew she'd be mad at him. He took a deep breathe.

_Honey, I'm sorry…_ - he finally managed to say

But for his surprise Reba instead of immediately snap on him. She walked into his directions and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a soft kiss.

_Wooh! What was that for?_ - said Brock surprised as he put his arms around her waist bringing her close to him. That's when he noticed the soft tissue, that's when he noticed her dress.

_Why? I can't kiss my husband anymore?_ – asked Reba innocently

_It's that how things have been here lately…_ - said Brock in a sad tone - _I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_ -Reba cut him off with sadness in her voice

_It's okay, it's okay. I'm here and I ain't going anywhere_ -he said holding her tighter

Brock started squeezing her neck. Reba let go a giggle.

_You look hot, honey_ - he whispered seductively

_I thought you hadn't noticed it_ - she replied

_How couldn't I?_ - he mumbled

He went a little up and started to kiss that little stop behind her ear.

Hmm… - moaned Reba

_Like it?_ - asked Brock

_More_ - demanded Reba

Brock followed her request by leaving a purple bruise on that little stop just behind her ear. He made his way down leaving little kisses all the way through. Reba caressed his hair as his face was buried in her cleavage.

_We should move this to the bedroom_ - said Reba

_What about dinner?_ - mumbled Brock still with his face buried on her cleavage

_We've already skipped into desert, honey_ - replied Reba starting to get breathless

Brock scoped her in his arms and took her into their room. He gently laid her down in bed. She was smiling. The same smile he had fall in love with, the same smile he hadn't seen in the last couple of weeks. He smiled back at her before taking her lips into a lustfully kiss.

Her hands started to search for the buttons of his shirt. She unbuttoned them one by one while their lips never lost the connection. Brock only broke apart to toss his shirt onto the floor. Reba took the chance and did the same with her dress. Brock returned where he was before but this time his lips crashed into her cleavage. He softly made his way to her back and unclasped her bra. He took it off and tossed it to the floor. He smiled.

_You're beautiful_ - he simple stated

_I love you_ - she replied while her hands brought him closer to her lips

While his tongue softly touched on her lips begging for an entrance her hands reached for his pants and she started to unbuckle his belt for then unzipped them. Brock quickly stood up and took his jeans out, tossing it to the floor.

He then gave full attention to his wife. He started squeezing her breasts gently. Reba smile. He squeezed them a little harder before taking one of them into his mouth while his other hand still massaging the other one. Reba groaned in pleasure but she pressed herself more into him. Brock started to do the same with her other breast and Reba started crying in a mix of pain and pleasure as she could feel his erection on her thighs.

Reba suddenly had a mischievous idea.

_Brock!_ - she called for him but no response "BROCK!" she talk a little loudly this time.

He looked at her and she took her chance to roll them over, making her being on top now. She started kissing his neck leaving a purple bruise like he had done before. She made her way down and kissed his chest. She took one of his nipples into her mouth and bitted it. She gave the same treatment to the other one. Brock groaned in pleasure.

Reba bit her lips as she slowly removed his boxers. She smiled before grabbing his hard rock erection in one of her hands, going back and forward.

_mhhmm…_ - that was all Brock could say

Reba leaned over to his hard-rock erection and softly put her tongue on it and licked the top of his penis. She licked all of it making Brock moaned. She put her tongue around his penis making sure she wouldn't miss any part.

_Honey… you bet_ - but he wasn't able to finish his sentence

Reba took it in her mouth. She started to tease him by going in and out of him slowly. Reba's panties were getting wetter. This was turning her on more than she'd ever thought. She suddenly started to go faster and suck it harder.

_Oh Reba stop… I don't think I .. oh LORD REBA!_ - Brock exploded as Reba kept on sucking his penis.

She let got of him after he came.

_What was that for?_ - he asked breathless

_Making up for the last couple of weeks_ - she said with a smile

_Well… now you're gonna have to wait_

_You have some unfinished business to take care of_ - she replied with a mischievous grin spread across her face - _Wanna watch a show?_ - asked Reba in a very husky tone

Brock felt a gulp on his throat and simple nodded. He had no idea what his wife was thinking. Reba got out of bed and put a chair not very close and not far away from the bed, far enough for him to watch it.

_Seat_ - ordered Reba

Brock did exactly what he was told and sat on the chair. Reba slowly passed by him and stopped at the end of the bed. She slid her panties and let them fall onto the floor. Brock watched it slowly motion. Reba climbed to the bed and leaned against the back of the bed. She looked at him with desire on her eyes.

Reba softly caressed her face; she passed her fingers through her lips and gently kissed them before passing them to her breasts and her belly.

Brock could feel his second erection coming. He didn't believe she'd do what he was thinking and that only made him more turned on.

_She must be teasing me_ - he thought

Brock's eyes went big when Reba put a finger inside of herself. His suspicions were confirmed. As she moved her finger in and out of herself, she put her other hand on one of her breasts and started to massage it. Reba started to accelerate her rhythm as she pinched her nipple. Brock felt a gulp in his throat.

Reba put another finger in and roughly squeezed her own breast what made her groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. She accelerated her moves and arched her head back in a moment of pleasure.

_Oh Gosh … mhhm… yeah_ - she moaned

Brock felt his erection grew. He needed to touch her badly. He needed to hear her moaning beneath him. He needed to hear her scream his name in pure ecstasy. He needed her. He wanted her. He desired her.

Reba could feel her walls getting tighter around her fingers. But she needed that little extra help. She wanted to hear him scream. She wanted to feel weak beneath him. She wanted to come along with him. She opened her eyes as she continued to move in and out of her but in a slower pace. She looked straight into Brock. She could see the damage she had caused. And how she liked it.

_Wanna join me?_ - asked Reba in a husky tone as she bit her lower lip.

Brock jumped right away. How could he say no to that? How could he say no to those beautiful eyes dark with desire?

He climbed into the bed as Reba lay down. She grabbed him by his shoulders and brought his lips to hers, kissing him fiercely. She then grabbed one of his hands and along with her hand passed them through her body. She picked one of Brock's fingers and along with hers put them inside of herself and started a slow pass than soon went faster. While her other hand grabbed Brock's other hand and softly started to massage one of breast. Brock could feel his breathe getting stuck in his throat. Reba could feel his hard-rock erection pressing against her thighs. She could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter by the second.

_Oh Gosh BROCK! … take … need …_ - she searched for words breathless - _Lord, Brock! FUCK ME, FUCK ME!  
_  
Brock didn't expect to hear those words coming from his wife's mouth. But after what he had seen he wasn't surprise. Reba didn't have to say it twice for Brock to take their fingers out and put himself inside of her. He tasted her from his lips.

_Good_ - he simple stated while looking to the beautiful smile beneath him.

_Brock, I need faster … harder … fuck me harder_ - she replied to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Brock went faster and harder inside of her as she opened her legs widener. He slipped out of her only to go back in with more strength. Which made Reba groaned in pleasure. He could fell her walls getting tighter and tighter every time he slapped inside of her. Reba moved one of her hands to her clit and started to caress it as Brock took one of her breasts into his mouth.

_Just a little bit …_ - she asked

Brock went faster and faster making the tip of his penis hitting her g-spot. This made her orgasm finally release. They screamed each others name in unison. Brock kept moving inside of her until the last wave of pleasure ended. Reba rested her head in crock of his neck while he kissed her jaw line in the afterglow.

Brock rolled over breaking the connection between them. Reba wrapped her arm around his middle while Brock moved her closer to him.

_Brock honey, what do you think about having another child?_ - she asked innocently.

_Why, we've already started practicing really well _- he replied with a smirk

_Brock, I'm serious_ - said Reba changing her tone

_Honey, are you…_ - but he wasn't able to finish his question

_I'm pregnant!_ - she said with a smile

Brock took her face into his hand and made her look him eye on the eye.

_Weren't you on the pill?_ - he asked knowing the answer already

_Well… I forgot them when we had that little adventure on hotel hot tub_ - she said with a playful smirk on her face

Brock started to let tears fall out of happiness.

_Oh honey, I love you_ - he said before kissing her softly

_I love you too_ - she replied among his kisses

And that soft kiss soon turned into passionate, a wildfire and then a fire was set.  
The house was empty, at the kitchen the table was set, and the dinner was cold while in a room upstairs the two lovers showed their love of each other all night long.


End file.
